


It's the most wonderful time of the year

by Panda_Pooh



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M, PWP, Кто не любит хорошей гирлянды
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: Оказывается гирляндой можно украсить не только ёлку.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 23





	It's the most wonderful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we used to be giants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614490) by [adorkable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable), [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh). 



> Посвящается всему фандому и отдельно взятым близким сердцу людям (тем без кого бы этот вёрс, как и любой другой был бы не возможен). Мы почти дотянули до Нового Года, ещё немного и будем чокаться бокалами, загадывая чтобы новый год был лучше, а Ричи осыпал нас жемчужинами в виде сериала!  
> Хороших всем праздников и чудесного настроения <3

Спокойный баритон Энди Ульямса, вещающий о том, что началась «самая чудесная пора года» разносится по всей рождественской ярмарке в торговом центре. Рэй двигается вдоль красочных рядов и украшенных еловой гирляндой витрин и думает о том, что стоило бы воспользоваться услугами онлайн магазинов.  
Мимо проносится стайка шебутных детей, явно навострившая свои рты в сторону прилавка с пряниками. Они одеты в смешные зелёные шапки с бубенцами вместо помпонов, от звона которых Рэю хочется прикрыть уши. Он не испытывает к Рождеству никаких определённых возвышенных чувств. Волшебство этого праздника осталось в детских годах, в запахе приготовленного дедом безалкогольного глинтвейна и ощущении тёплых любящих рук на холодных щеках. Сейчас Рэй воспринимает Рождество как и любой другой день, на долю которого выпало быть праздничным. А доля Рэя, как настоящего трудоголика, быть погребённым под делами, которые срочно надо решить до Рождества. Назначить смены, проверить поставки, убедиться что в барах всё готово, купить «корпоративные» подарки, свести дебет с кредитом, успеть поздравить с наступающим друзей и отказаться от их же приглашений (которых, к слову, становится всё меньше). И так каждый год.  
Кроме этого.

Потому что вечером двадцать третьего, Майкл выдернул из его рук документы, вещая о семейном празднике, тепле и детишках разворачивающих подарки от доброго толстяка в красном костюме.  
— Рождественский дух, Рэй.  
— Предлагаешь украсить траву елочными шариками?  
Микки тогда посмеялся. Хотя Рэй едва ли пытался шутить.  
— Проведи это Рождество с близкими, окей? Встретимся после выходных.  
В общем, нашедшая на Майкла блажь не оставила никакой возможности провести этот день как и раньше: уработаться в ноль, прийти домой, выпить вина и уснуть лицом в подушку.  
С тем исключением, что в этот раз можно было уснуть лицом в Тренере. В Джеймсе. Может быть и хорошо что на Майкла накатило.

Рэй подходит к одному из прилавков и выуживает странную елочную игрушку. Какое-то одутловатое лицо из голубого стекла с вселенской печалью в маленьких глазах переливается глянцем. Рэй собирается вернуть его в корзину, как раз в тот момент, когда Том, напевая «Детка, на улице холодно», выглядывает из-за его плеча.  
— На Фантомаса похож.  
— Не знал, что у тебя такие познания в французском кино.  
— То была очень странная неделя перед зачётами. Посмотри нет ли там игрушки в виде маленького полицейской с огромным носом. — настойчиво пихает его Том в спину.  
— Вообще-то это рыба-капля! — вздыхает недовольная девушка за стойкой.Вывеска за её спиной просто кричит словами «АВТОРСКИЕ ИГРУШКИ».  
— Извините. — натянуто улыбается Рэй и, положив игрушку на место, тащит Тома к следующему прилавку.  
Здесь все украшения из шерсти и ткани: гномы, маленьких пушистые овечки, дети-звёздочки. С наивными личиками, мягкими вязаными узорами, одёжками из войлока, они приятно ощущаются в руках. Рэй перебирает игрушки и всё больше не может определиться.  
— Боже, да ты сейчас закипишь.  
Рэй моргает. Привычно хрустит двумя пальцами левой руки и полностью игнорирует брата. Во всяком случае, пытается.  
— Чего ты вообще за игрушками попёрся? У тебя куча винтажных украшений в кладовке. — Том вертится как юла, пытаясь осмотреть всё разом. Может врачи пропустили у него СДВГ?  
— На это Рождество хочется чего-то особенного.  
— Отпраздновать его с Джеймсом не достаточно особенно? — наклоняет голову Том. Останавливает свои мельтешения и не отрывает глаз от Рэя.  
— Напомни мне, почему ты здесь?  
Том в притворном возмущении прикладывает руки к груди.  
— Вообще-то я ищу подарок для Эрни!  
— Вот и ищи! — недовольно ворчит Рэй и двигается дальше.  
Возможно, Том прав и действительно стоит воспользоваться старыми игрушками. Они будут хорошо смотреться на небольшой пушистой ёлочке в квартире Тренера. Надо обязательно достать набор в виде пряничных человечков и звезду на макушку. Ещё дедушкиного щелкунчика и...  
— О, у тебя была точно такая же гирлянда! — вырывает Рэя из размышлений Том. Он вертит в руках гирлянду с маленькими круглыми лампочками так, будто пытается её специально запутать.  
— Почему была?  
— Эээ. Ну я её позаимствовал. — Том морщит нос, словно собирается чихнуть, чешет бровь. Маленький врун. Рэй определяет его сказки на раз-два. — Мне нужна была верёвка.  
— И ты взял гирлянду?  
— Что поделать, она первая попалась мне на глаза. — пожимает плечами Том, продолжая вытягивать гирлянду, очевидно решив за Рэя, что она ему нужна.  
В итоге Рэй и правда её покупает, а ещё находит подарки для Тренера, Энни и племянников. И возвращается за набором шерстяных овечек. Том же тащит откуда-то (Рэй упустил момент, когда он появился) большой и, очевидно тяжёлый, потёртый чемодан и тихо матерится под нос.  
— Подвезёшь меня? Я сдохну его переть.  
— Я должен волноваться за содержимое твоего чемодана?  
Том фыркает, сдувая нависшую на глаза чёлку. Рэй смотрит на его мучения и, не выдержав, зачёсывает Тому волосы уже нормально.  
— Это подарок для Эрни. Какой-то понтовый проигрыватель для пластинок.  
— И во сколько он тебе обошёлся?  
— Не будем об этом.  
— Думаешь Эрни примет такой дорогой подарок?  
— Я же не с чеком его дарить собрался. Скажу что нашёл его на распродаже и ещё уговорил продавца сделать мне грандиозную скидку.  
— Будешь хранить эту тайну до последнего?  
— До гробовой доски. Или алтаря. Если конечно это та тайна, которую кто-то ворвавшись в церковь рассказывает жениху.  
Монолог Тома скачет с темы на тему со скоростью света, с церкви он переходит к традициям, рождеству и ирландской музыке, пока не возвращается в исходную точку.  
— Так что, ты меня подвезёшь?  
— Конечно. Только заедем сначала ко мне.  
Для этого приходится сделать крюк, но машин на улицах ещё немного и до дома Рэя они добираются за полчаса. Чтобы не попасть в пробку на пути к Тренеру (и Тому, у которого собирается большая карапузья компания), Рэй заходит в дом и, не раздеваясь, направляется к кладовке. Коробка с игрушками лежит на самом верху, бережно завёрнутая в крафт-бумагу и перевязанная широкой джутовой верёвкой, на боку узким почерком Рэя выведено «Рждств. Игрушки». Рэй вытаскивает заодно коробку с бокалами, две бутылки вина и, подумав, отыскивает еловое варенье для Энни.  
Том завидев коробку с игрушками победно улыбается, Рэй всовывает ему бутылку вина и набор бокалов.  
— Мы же разобьём. — недоверчиво сообщает он.  
— Бейте на здоровье. — отвечает Рэй заводя мотор. Он давно хотел купить новые, а так будет повод без складирования столовой утвари.  
Тома Рэй высаживает на Кенсингтон роад, обещая встретиться на выходных, а через двадцать минут уже ищет куда бы приткнуть свой внедорожник возле дома Тренера, чтобы тащится с нагружёнными руками было как можно меньше. Он открывает дверь своим набором ключей. С брелоком из Британского музея, купленного Тренером в их совместный поход на Мунка.  
— Дорогой, я дома! — кричит Рэй, сгружая подарки в коридоре, спешно раздевается и, подхватив коробки с украшениями, заходит в гостиную. — Я привёз игрушки и гирлянду. А ещё надо убрать вино в холодильник, оно в коридоре... это... что? — тупо спрашивает Рэй, хотя прекрасно знает что надето на Тренере.  
Тот стоит возле ёлки, такой домашний. Очки явно забыты где-то в спальне, клетчатые пижамные штаны в классических рождественских цветах дополняет шапка Санты. Тренер улыбается во все зубы, светится как новогодняя ёлка, ещё чуть-чуть и замигает глазами не хуже гирлянды.  
— Я и тебе такую прикупил. — он беспардонно напяливает на Рэя шапку-близняшку, бубенцы, закреплённые на помпоне, насмешливо звенят.  
— Ты осознаёшь, что мы в этих колпаках похожи на эльфов Санта-Клауса?  
— Ещё пару десятков лет, седых волос и ты сможешь претендовать на роль Санты.  
— Такой себе комплимент.  
— На роль самого сексуального Санты!  
— Отвратительно. — улыбается Рэй, оттягивая резинку пижамных штанов Тренера.  
Боже храни его привычку ходить дома без белья.  
— Так что там... с гирляндой? — прочистив горло спрашивает Тренер, продолжая держаться за ветку ёлки.  
— Я её купил.  
Коробки с игрушками отправляются на низкий стеллаж позади дивана, так что Рэй может трогать Тренера уже обеими руками. Прижиматься, тыкаясь холодным носом в ухо. Вдыхать давно полюбившийся запах.  
Тренер переводит взгляд на ёлку и затем на гардину над окном.  
— У нас и так их здесь две.  
— Значит стоит найти ей место в спальне. — предлагает Рэй, целуя Тренера.  
У него вкус корицы и апельсинов, как у самого настоящего Рождественского чуда. Рэй ведёт носом вдоль щеки, выдыхает Тренеру в ухо так, что чувствует под руками разбегающиеся мурашки.  
— Кажется, ты говорил что-то про спальню?  
— Может я передумал? И хочу оставить гирлянду здесь.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я исколол себе зад об ёлку?  
— Это пихта, с твоим задом ничего сильно страшного не случится. — смеётся Рэй, но всё же тянет Тренера в спальню не забывая прихватить гирлянду.  
Он включает ночник, пока Тренер укладывается на кровати. Затем нарочито медленно снимает с себя одежду.  
— Шапочку оставишь? — улыбается Тренер.  
— Ролевые игры?  
— Хочу послушать, как будут звенеть бубенцы.  
— О, кое-что звенеть точно будет. — Рэй отбрасывает шапку, оставаясь совсем обнажённым и берёт гирлянду. — Руки, пожалуйста.  
Рот Тренера приоткрывается от удивления. Им приходится приподнять подушки, чтобы Тренер мог удобнее устроиться, а Рэй обвязать его запястья и предплечья гирляндой. Не сильно, но достаточно плотно.  
— Для праздничного настроения. — Рэй подключает гирлянду и та начинает медленно переливаться огоньками, рассыпая блики по их лицам и телам.  
Гирлянда не греется, Рэй успел проверить это в магазине, так что неудобств для Тренера (кроме невозможности потрогать Рэя) не будет.  
Рэй заранее вытаскивает презервативы и смазку, забирается на постель, устраиваясь в ногах у Тренера. Гладит свод стопы, ведёт руками вверх до колен, аккуратно разминает правое, периодически ноющее колено. Чтобы добраться до бёдер Рэю приходится пересесть ближе, на ноги Тренеру. Но так даже лучше. Так Рэй может улечься грудью на них и прижаться ртом к полу вставшему члену через ткань пижамных штанов. Рэй лижет его прямо так, отравляя мокрое пятно на ткани, смотрит на Тренера не отрываясь. Он так и не снял очки, поэтому видит всё чётко, как Тренер сглатывает и как напрягаются его руки. Рэй повторяет движение языком и Тренер низко стонет.  
— Рэй.  
— Придётся подождать. — цокает языком Рэй и тянется к смазке.  
Смазка прохладная, Рэй её не жалеет, демонстративно размазывает по пальцам, затем переступает через ноги Тренера оказываясь к нему спиной.  
Растягивать себя в коленно-локтевой удобнее всего. Рэй прогибается, оттягивает ягодицу оставляя на ней влажный след от пальцев, обводит сжатый анус. Тренер гладит его ногой, от колена до бедра, в нетерпении. Из желания прикоснуться.  
— Не будешь лежать смирно, я тебе и ноги свяжу. — бросает Рэй из-за плеча, продолжая гладить сжатый сфинктер.  
Первый палец входит легко, сразу до второй фаланги. Рэй двигает им пару раз, достает полностью, вновь оттягивая ягодицу. Добавляет ещё смазки и погружает в себя сразу два пальца, разводит их на манер ножниц. Они с Тренером стонут одновременно, как идеально синхронизированные детали. Рэй двигает пальцами активнее, добавляет третий и дышит. Дышит глубоко и, кажется, слышит такое же тяжелое дыхание Тренера.  
— Блядь, Рэй.  
— Сейчас-сейчас.  
Рэй стягивает с Тренера штаны до колен. Его вставший член, зацепившись за резинку пояса с самым пошлым звуком шлёпается об живот и Рэй не может сдержать смешок.  
— Не отвлекайся. — мягко упрекает Тренер.  
— Да, Санта. — улыбается Рэй, вскрывая упаковку презерватива.  
— Хороший мальчик.  
— Я заслужил подарок?  
Рэй раскатывает презерватив по члену Тренера, наносит дополнительную смазку и перекидывает ногу через его бёдра. Гладит ладонями предплечья, растирает, гирлянда переливается тёплыми огнями.  
— Развяжешь меня?  
Рэй качает головой и аккуратно опускается на член. Постепенно, никуда не торопясь. Сначала внутрь проскальзывает крупная головка и Рэй ненадолго замирает привыкая, затем продолжает, Тренер всё это время неотрывно смотрит на Рэя. Свет гирлянды отражается в его глазах жёлтыми всполохами, яркие искры разгораются и гаснут. Должно быть в глазах Рэя их не меньше.  
Когда Рэй опускается полностью, Тренер запрокидывает голову прикрывая глаза, открывая вид на напряженную шею. Рэй целует её, лижет солёную кожу, а оторвавшись, начинает подниматься, член почти выскальзывает и отпускаться вновь, до самого конца. Тренер стонет, вновь дёргая руками. Рэй почти смеётся, выходят больше хриплые выдохи, двигается, держась за изголовье кровати.  
Ему хочется развязать руки Тренеру и дать себя выебать, крепко держа за бёдра, и одновременно с этим, хочется не развязывать вовсе. Он наклоняется вперёд и Тренер встречает его на полпути. Поцелуй горячий. Или это горит у Рэя внутри? Опаляя его холодные пальцы.  
Стоит им оторваться, Тренер тут же шепчет куда-то Рэю в губы, слова о которых никто из них и не задумывался год назад. Рэй двигается, набирая темп. Одной рукой начинает дрочить себе в том же ритме. Бёдра не сводит, но колени разъезжаются на мягком одеяле, Рэй пытается прижать их плотнее к бокам Тренера. Они дышат друг другу в губы, смешивая стоны, чередуя с быстрыми поцелуями. Движения всё более короткие и Рэю этого мало. Он наконец тянется развязать Тренеру руки. Это оказывается немного сложнее, чем он думал.  
— Если эта гирлянда сейчас запутается, я её нахуй порву! — почти рычит Тренер.  
Но Рэй справляется, даже продолжая насаживаться на член Тренера.  
Достижение разблокировано.  
Руки Тренера обнимают его за талию, гладят по бокам, бёдрам. Тренер прижимает его к себе в тесном объятии, одна рука крепко держит вокруг талии, вторая лежит на задней стороне шеи. Он чуть меняет положение и начинает активно поддавать снизу длинными резкими движениями. Держит Рэя так плотно, что нет возможности пропихнуть руку. Но этого и не требуется, член Рэя, зажатый между их телами, приятно трётся о живот Тренера.  
Рэю душно и сладко, сердце бьётся во всём теле сразу. Он хватается за плечи Тренера, впивается пальцами до синяков. Оргазм накатывает сухим ветром, накрывает горячей волной, и рассыпает его на миллионы частиц.  
Они оба пытаются выровнять дыхание. Через прикрытые веки пробивается свет, но Рэю слишком лениво. Наверное, он неверно оценил насыщенность этого дня. Тренер гладит его по спине, посылая мурашки вдоль позвоночника.  
— Ты снова меня укусил. Лис невоспитанный.  
Рэй и не заметил. Он открывает глаза и смотрит на чуть покрасневшую кожу на плече. Даже синяка не останется. Возможно.  
— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, ты такой вкусный.  
Тренер смеётся и целует Рэя в ухо.  
— Мне написала Энни. Звала вместе встретить Рождество.  
— Как она настойчива. Хочет спихнуть на нас детей.  
— Откуда столько возмущения? Ты же любишь племянников.  
— Именно поэтому мы приедем к ним завтра. — Рэй нехотя отрывается от Тренера, гладит его по седым вискам. — Днём. Сначала я хочу развернуть все подарки.  
Тренер улыбается и целует его. Поцелуй всё ещё вкуса корицы и апельсина.


End file.
